


Justice & Tyranny

by SchrodingersKitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action, Bread and Circuses, Cool Cowboy Troll, Courtroom Drama, Crime Drama, Eugenics, F/M, Heresy, Hiveswap Will Probably Disprove All My Theories, Lusii, Sober and Sopor Gamzee, Troll Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchrodingersKitten/pseuds/SchrodingersKitten
Summary: In which Neophyte Legislacerator Terezi Pyrope captures, interrogates, and executes as series of criminals over the course of several cases, including one lowblood harboring mutants, a highblood accused of gross incompetence, and an entire settlement guilty of heresy against the mirthful church, while accompanied by her indigo blooded mentor and possible love interest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait for Hiveswap to prove my ideas about Alternian courts wrong!!!

Terezi was the eye in the sky for this one. Opaline, while large, could fly sufficiently high to seem as simply another bird against the violet of the sky, and Terezi's keen senses could easily distinguish the colors below. Her nose took in the aroma of the dusty canyons and hills of Terraxia, her home for the last two sweeps. She had been stationed here as part of her training, meant to keep order and enforce the laws of the Empire on a relatively peaceful Alternian colony. She eagerly awaited her chance to ascend past the ranks of Neophyte. She either had to serve five sweeps or close a great case to achieve such a thing, but she had nothing but time.

The dust had an unusual smell now. It was as if some brown device were kicking up said dust, moving at a surprisingly fast pace, as if pulled by some very fast lusus. That'd be their mark. She called her partner, or rather mentor, on her mobile vocalization transmitter. They didn't use two way radio transmitters and receivers, they would be to easy for the hunted to monitor. "Mr. Sewitt, I have olfactual. They are headed west through The Peixes Canyon. There should be a shortcut through which you can cut them off." The gruff voice on the other end grunted before choking out, "Understood. After I cut them off, you arrive from behind an dispatch the guard you consider to be the greatest threat." Terezi grinned ear from ear, fangs glinted in the dull sunlight. She was going to see action today. "Roger that." Vestri uttered, "Y'all take care," and hung up on her.

She stalked behind the caravan for about fifteen minutes, inhaling carefully and recalling the case. Handan Merach, a renowned smuggler, was suspected of carrying a mutant from Alternia to the lawless regions of the Empire, presumably the eighth moon of Haveeyai. It wouldn't be difficult to apprehend him. Smugglers usually moved in small groups, four or five guards at most, maybe their lusii, and from what she understood, the mutant was largely defenseless. The object of some lowblood cult, the so-called Vengeful Messiah. Ironic, in that he was too weak to even pick up his own glass of water, apparently. They were to apprehend Handan and the mutant and take them both to trial. Simple. The perfect job for a Neophyte, thought Terezi, wrinkling her nose with distaste.

She smelt Vestri moving in through a smaller canyon into the larger Peixes canyon. His blood was strong, the deep, oceanic blue scent carrying all the way up to Terezi. His simian musclebeast lusus moved swiftly and quickly through the rocks. He emerged slightly behind the criminals, but his with a little spurring, his lusus took it's troll-like paws to the face of the cliff, quickly and efficiently climbing to the top of the rocks before moving forward over the smooth plateau. He was ahead of them in no time, and after gaining about half a mile, a process which only took about twenty minutes, he and the lusus climbed down the cliff face. The caravan slowed to a halt as they approached him.

"Whatchu boys transportin?" he drawled out. Handan, an oliveblood, hopped down from the seat of the caravan. There were two guards present, newbies by the look of it, noticeably uncomfortable in the presence of a troll who they could only assume was a law enforcer. "Does it really matter," he squaked, his voice rough and loud. Terezi could hear clearly from the sky, though she was delicately descending and preparing to settle Opaline some distance away, behind the caravan. Vestri flashed his badge, "I'd reckon it does, at that. Nothing illegal I'd presume?" Handan laughed at that, earsplitting and coarse, "haha, of course not! It's simply rations for a lowblood camp through this canyon!" Vestri took a step forward. "So you wouldn't mind if I took a look?" The smuggler's face became stony and serious, defensive rage burning in his face. He made an odd hand gesture, as if he were waving away a fly. one of the guards, a rustblood by the looks of it, took a step forward and suddenly Vestri was hovering in the air, his throat closing in on itself as invisible fingers gripped him tightly. "Actually, I'd mind quite a bit."

Terezi moved stealthily. She could hear her partner (mentor) struggling to breathe. She was careful not to ruffle any brush, trip over any stones. Her sword made an ominous _schwish_ sound as she pulled it from it's sheath, but she was otherwise silent. Just as she smelt Vestri's eyes roll back, she dove for the rustblood, cleaving his torso in two with a mighty swing of the blade. All felonious eyes turned on her as Vestri knelt on the ground, gasping for breath. The remaining guard struggled to pull her rifle from her shoulder, laughably ill-prepared for combat. A gunshot rang out, and the troll fell dead, her gunstrap tangle around her neck. Vestri's delicately curved flintlock smoked. At some point, Handan had pulled out a large knife. Outnumbered, he dropped it in a show of cowardice, trying to outrun justice. If the bullet Vestri put in his spine hadn't stopped him, Opaline would have. The massive scaly beast now slid through the canyon, leathery wings tucked back, eager to help her charge. Vestri's own feline lusus lazily sipped from the small creek that ran through the canyon. It seemed like he was laughing when he looked up at his child.

Terezi stepped up to bind the offender, pulling a length of rope from her belt. She smelt the foresty green of his blood drift up into her pleasured nostrils. Reminded her of home. She bound his hands, leaving his not useless ankles to dangle, whispering to him, "You might outrun the law, Mr. Merach, but you'll never outrun JUSTICE!" She croaked into his ear. Meanwhile, Vestri had bound the mutant and dragged him out of the caravan. Terezi got a good wiff of him as her partner, who was more like a mentor, helped the young boy onto the musclebeast. She smelled yellow dripping from the cut where Vestri had tested him. She smelt the malformed fins on his face, the greenish splotches on his skin. From her understanding, his hands were little more than nubs, unusable. The creature was a mess. How could anyone worship that?

She dragged Handan to her lusus, tying him precariously to Opaline's tail. "Excellent work, Mr. Sewitt, she called out." Vestri grunted before saying, "Alright, Pyrope, I have Duront. Me an Swiftpaw will meet you and Opaline back at the station for debriefing." Terezi nodded curtly as she climbed back onto her lusus, "Alright, I'll meet you there." Handan brushed off his jacket and mounted Swiftpaw. She could hear the mutant crying. She and Opaline took to the sky, Handan screaming and bitching about being tied to the tail of a dragon as he was dangled several hundred feet above the ground. Terezi laughed at his misfortune, a dry witches cackle that bounced off the walls of the canyon below.

Another easy job. She'd get that promotion in no time.


End file.
